Faction Falls
by SkystrikeFlame
Summary: Thirty years ago,something terrible happened. Thirty years ago,the way things worked changed,for good. Thirty years ago,Stanford Pines' brother disappeared. Can he find Stanley,and get Fiddleford to remember,all while making sure his great niece and nephew don't got down the same path?


_**I didn't even mean for this to happen,and I doubt there's anyone looking for anything like this, but...If you're reading it,have fun anyways!**_

* * *

Stanford Pines,thirty years old,dressed all in black with his brown hair slicked back,paced back and forth,trying to keep himself busy. _God,I hate to have to watch this stupid fence. Nothing eventful ever actually happens,anyway,so what's the point? _He thought,sighing and glancing over at the other guard to see if they'd noticed his distress. No,they weren't paying any attention to him. He started pacing again,trying to stop himself from looking in the direction of the Erudite buildings,where his brother was. "Dude,Stan," The female guard said, "What's your issue,man? You've been pacing like that for,like...five minutes."

"I just...I don't_ like _standing still. And it's too _quiet_,Carla. Why do we even have to guard this dumb fence anyway!?" Stan complained. "Stan,you know that. We've gotta protect the people in the city." Carla explained,walking closer to him. "Protect them from _what!?_ Are there _monsters _out there or something!? Ooh,I'm so_ fucking_ scared." He huffed,crossing his arms. "Aw,c'mon,it's not that bad." Carla said with a small smile. Stan muttered something inaudible and turned away. Carla rolled her eyes and walked back to where she had been before.

Stanford finally allowed himself to look over at the Erudite buildings-Besides,Carla was his girlfriend,he didn't need to worry about her seeing him. He stood wondering about what it'd be like if either he or his brother had chosen differently-they had been born Dauntless,Stanford had stayed,Stanley had transferred to Erudite. And despite the rule "faction before blood" Stan had made sure most of his free time was spent either with Carla,or with his brother. Stan sighed,sliding his hands in his pockets,when an explosion pulled him out of his thoughts. Instinctively he looked over at the buildings once again-That's where the explosion had come from. He took off running toward the city,ignoring Carla calling out his name behind him. Truthfully,at that moment his brother was the only thing,the most important thing,on his mind.

When he reached the building,he managed to push his way through the sea of people in blue clothing streaming from the building. Once inside the whirled around desperately. It was deserted by now,anyone left inside would be easy to find. "I didn't see 'em outside." Carla's voice sounded behind him. "I hope they're alright."

'They' meaning his brother and his brother's assistant/partner. Stan nodded,running through the building to where his brother would most likely be-_if_ he were still here. "Stanley!? Fids?!" He yelled,looking around the room. Papers were scattered everywhere-no surprise there-but where was also no trace of his brother,or Fiddleford. He scanned the room again,squinting-he needed glasses,or contacts at least,but he hated both,so he didn't wear them. "Stan,the door,look." Carla said,pointing to a door Stanley usually kept locked-He had looked it over at first,it had seemed so insignificant,but now it meant all the difference. He ran to the door,running as fast as possible down the stairs.

"Stanley!? Fiddleford!" He called again desperately. He pushed the door open at the bottom of the stairs. It slammed open,colliding with the wall on the other side. The first thing he noticed was the blue light that filled the room. Next was Fiddleford,poking at screens and keyboards frantically,almost desperately. "Fids!? What happened in here!?" Stan asked. Fiddleford looked up at him,surprised. "Wh-what're you-How did you get down here!?" He stammered nervously. "_Fiddleford_. Where is my brother?" Stanford said. Fiddleford glanced at the screen,then back at Stan.

"I...I don't know." He replied quietly. "You...don't know?" Stan asked. "No,I...He was here just a minute ago,Stanford. I swear!" Fiddleford cried. "What do you mean,you _don't know_ where Stanley is!?" Stan cried,starting toward him. Carla put a hand on Stan's shoulder and shook her head. He hadn't even noticed she'd followed him down. "Stanford. Don't get mad at him." She said softly. "Where was he?" Stan sighed. She was right,there was no use in getting angry. Fiddleford silently pointed toward a door Stan hadn't noticed.

He nodded quietly,walking past him and pushing the door open. The room was practically empty,there wasn't anything in it. But Stan noticed something sitting on the floor,near the back of the room. Naturally,he went to go see what it was.

It was his brother's glasses, sitting alone in the middle of the floor.


End file.
